Lazos Oscuros
by VSATGPFAN88
Summary: Quinn tiene una nueva casa, nuevos amigos y en general una nueva vida. ¿Que pasa cuando poco a poco Quinn va descubriendo los secretos que oculta su enigmático suburbio?
1. Chapter 1

**Lazos oscuros.**

Capitulo 1.

POV Quinn.

Me desperté y como todas las mañanas me cepille los dientes, me bañe, me vestí y baje a tomar mi desayuno.

-Buenos días querida- dijo mi madre dejando un plato de huevos y tocino.

-Buenos días- respondí y empecé a comer.

-Querida tu padre y yo tenemos que decirte algo- dijo con una mirada de entusiasmo en su cara.

-Ok, ¿de que?- dije tomando después un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-Bueno digamos que de un cambio- Dijo alisándose el vestido de la última colección de Zack Posen.

-¿Qué clase de cambio?- Dije frunciendo el ceño y preguntándome de que se trataría, pues cuando se trata de mis padres no se que esperar, ellos pueden ser tan impredecibles como un terremoto.

-Esperemos a que tu padre baje- dijo dándole una mordida a su tostada.

En poco bajó mi padre que cargaba un traje informal sin corbata y limpiaba los cristales de sus lentes sin montura, y justo bajo el axila derecho cargaba un diario.

-Buenos días pa- dije terminando mi desayuno.

-Buenos días querida- dijo tomando asiento y abriendo el diario justo donde había una foto de una comunidad encerrada en n gran circulo rojo, mi padre con una mirada de entusiasmo se dirigió a mi madre-Supongo que ya le dijiste-

-No te estamos esperando-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a mi padre.

-Bueno aquí estoy ¿Qué es lo importante que me tenían que decir? Llegaré tarde al instituto-dije ya ansiosa por irme, no me malentiendan no es que no me gusta pasar tiempo con mis padres, pero si llego tarde empezarán a rumorear cosas digo no es por nada pero soy la mas popular del instituto y estamos en Beverly Hills.

-Hija se que esto es muy repentino, pero es para bien de la familia-dijo y le dio una mirada de cómplice a mi madre.

-¡Nos mudaremos a Okland!-diejron al unísono.

-¡Que!-dije en shock, ¿digo esperan que dejé toda mi vida de un día para otra por irme a Okland? ¡Okland! ¿Digo tan bajo caímos?-¿Por qué? ¿Qué les he hecho para merecerme esto? O ¿ es una especie de broma?

-Hija se que no es Beverly Hills, pero me dieron un ascenso y es una increíble oportunidad, además esto nos podrá unirnos mas como familia-dijo mi padre agarrando la mano de mi madre y dedicándome una mirada tranquila.

-¿De casualidad pensaron en lo que yo diría? Aquí es donde esta mi vida, ¿saben lo difícil que es para una chica de 17 años volver a empezar en un instituto nuevo? Aquí soy popular y tengo todo lo que necesito.-dije con rabia.

-Losé Quinny pero entiende es una muy buena oportunidad, no seas egoísta y piensa en la familia no solo n ti.-dijo mi madre con una mirada cansada.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cuando me destruirán la vida?-dije con una mirada fría.

-Mañana en la mañana-dijeron mis padres con una mirada firme.

-Te ayudaré a empacar mientras estas en clases y ya el director lo sabe-Dijo mi madre soltando la mano de mi padre y dirigiéndose a subir las escaleras.

-Me voy, iré al instituto a despedirme de mis amigos y mi novio-dije molesta y dirigiéndome a la puerta, la cual cerré con un portazo.

Me encontraba en la fuente del instituto rodeada de mis amigos.

-Chicos, tengo que decirles algo-dije cabizbaja.

-¿Qué es?-dijeron todos clavándome sus miradas.

-Me mudaré mañana-dije si rodeos y manteniéndome con la cabeza baja.

-¿Estas de broma? –dijo mi mejor amiga Bonnie con una sonrisa irónica.

-Eso quisiera, mis padres me lo dijeron hoy- dije subiendo la mirada.

De inmediato me invadieron de preguntas.

-¿Dónde te mudaras?

-¿Por qué?

-¿Es por lo de la broma del año pasado?

-¿Quizas puedas vivir conmigo?

Dijeron mas un largo etc. Respondí cada una de las preguntas y me detuve en la última pregunta de parte de mi novio.

-No puedo escaparme contigo, por mas que quisiera no es justo para mis padres-dije con una mirada triste y con una lágrima rodando mi mejilla.

-Pero ellos ya son independientes, tu y yo podemos….-dijo con una mirada esperanzada.

-No, no mi vida no podemos- dije parándome y dedicándole un abrazo.

-Yo….te extrañare como nunca-dijo el dándome un beso.

-Tenemos que hacerte una fiesta e despedida-dijo mi amiga Collete.

-Creo que puedo aceptar a eso-dije con una sonrisa triste a lo que todos me abrazaron.

Me desperté en el mueble de mi casa ya envuelto en plastico, es extraño no recuerdo haber llegado a mi casa, de seguro Bonnie me llevo a casa. Caminé al baño de abajo para ir por unas aspirinas, la resaca me estaba matando.

-Querida despertaste, justo a tiempo para irnos, cámbiate salimos en media hora-dijo la mi padre desde la baranda del piso de arriba.

-Como digas- dije ya subiendo las escaleras directo a bañarme y cambiarme de ropa.

Tras horas y horas de viaje llegamos a unas puertas gigantes. Mi padre hablo con el vigilante el que en seguida le abrió las puertas. Recorrimos los suburbios hasta llegar a una casa grande de 2 pisos y apariencia rocosa. Delante un hermoso jardín donde abundaban los lirios.

Bajamos de la camioneta y mis padres junto a unos hombres que bajaban los muebles y los dejaban en la casa.

Justo al lado de mi nueva casa estaba una chica de mi edad regando las plantas, era morena, de largo cabello negro azabache, vestida con unos mini shorts blancos, una camisa café y zapatos a juego, la chica regaba su jardín hasta que observo nuestra mudanza, la chica de inmediato dejo caer la manguera, me dio una mirada de….¿miedo? Y entro a la casa corriendo cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

¿Por que reaccionaria de esa forma? ¿tengo algo y no me he dado cuenta? Como sea entre a la casa al decir verdad no se ve nada mal si no fuera por que s muy hogareña y rústica digo al menos que contenga algo de la actualidad.

Mi madre me indicó por donde era mi habitación. Subí las escaleras y fui a mi nueva habitación, era grande un poco mas pequeña que la anterior, tenía un balcón que daba vista al bosque que rodeaba los suburbios la verdad era muy relajante se nota que es un buen lugar para pensar. Seguí recorriendo mi habitación y vi que una de las ventanas daba vista a la habitación de la casa de enfrente pude visualizar lo que era….¿una sombra? Lo extraño es que para que la sombra se formara en la forma que estaba debería estar alguien mirando al frente. Abrí la ventana para ver un poco mejor pero al hacerlo desapareció. Segundos después entro la misma chica que regaba las plantas, ella me vio y quedo literalmente en shock a lo que le dedique la sonrisa mas amable que podía dar en ese momento a lo que ella me dio una sonrisa de medio lado un poco incomoda y alzo la mano en señal de saludo, hice lo mismo y ella cerró las cortinas.

¿Qué oculta esta chica? ¿Me conocería de algún lado? ¿Qué era esa extraña sombra que aun me da escalofríos?

Volví a cerrar la ventana y baje para llevar el resto de mis cosas a la habitación.

Al "terminar" de desempacar las cosas mas importantes sonó el timbre de la casa el cual tenía un tono algo tenebroso. Mi madre abrió la puerta y que sorpresa era la misma chica y su padre.

-Buenas tardes, lamento interrumpir pero les traigo como regalo de bienvenida mi especialidad, Milanesa de pollo, espero que no sean vegetarianos-dijo el señor con una sonrisa tan blanca como la cal, la verdad era un señor muy apuesto, ojos marrones tan cálidos como tomar una taza de chocolate caliente, sentada alrededor de una chimenea tras un largo y duro invierno, cabello negro cortado en perfectas proporciones, era alto y fornido, al decir verdad juraría que es un modelo masculino de mas o menos 30 años- Oh por cierto esta es mi adorada hija Santana-dijo colocando su mana sobre su hombro a lo que ella saludo tímidamente.

-Oh no tenían que hacerlo, por favor pasen, por cierto soy Clare Fabray-dijo mi madre invitándolos a entrar y llevando la bandeja a la cocina.

-Gracias, soy Sergio Lopez por cierto, es un placer conocerla-dijo el mostrando su increíble sonrisa que formaba un hoyuelo en su mejilla.

-Un placer-dijo mi madre ya sentándose en el mueble-Ah y ella es mi hija Quinn-dijo señalándome.

-Un placer-dije acercándome a los 2 y estrechándole la mano.

-Querida…..oh disculpen soy Anthony Fabray, ustedes deben ser los vecinos-dijo mi padre dejando un jarrón en la mesa de vidrio.

-Así es soy Sergio Lopez y ella es mi hija Santana-dijo el sr. Lopez estrechándole la mano a mi padre.

-Entonces, ¿cuantos años llevan viviendo aquí?-dijo mi padre tomando asiento junto a mi y montando una pierna encima de su rodilla.

-Aproximadamente 20 años-dijo primero mirando a su hija y después dedicándonos una sonrisa.

Poco a poco mis padres y el sr. Lopez empezaron hablar de diversos temas mientras yo intentaba mandar mensajes a mis amigos los cuales parecía que hubiesen desaparecido, al fijarme en Santana veo que ella pasaba por lo mismo, así que decidí levantarme y hablar con ella.

-Hey, nos volvemos a ver, ¿Cómo estas?-dije tratando de iniciar un tema de conversación.

-Hola, uuf un poco estresada mis amigos están "demasiado" ocupados-dijo ella haciendo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos-¿y tu?

-Un poco mal, digo me acabo de mudar y perder todo lo que me importa y al parecer mis amigos también desaparecieron-dije un poco molesta.

-Bueno las mudanzas no son fáciles, aunque que te puedo decir yo llevo toda mi vida viviendo aquí. Pero dime ¿De donde vienes?-dijo poniendo su celular en un bolsito.

-Bueno vengo de Beverly Hills, ya sabes celebridades y chihuahuas por todos lados-dije con una sonrisa por el estúpido estereotipo de que todo el mundo allá tiene un chihuahua consigo.

-Jaja Wooow Beverly Hills ¡sweet!, ¿Como es en realidad? Ya sabes las personas y eso-dijo arreglándose el cabello.

-Bueno es muy agradable, todo es muy lindo y aunque muchas cosas son artificial y cofcofalgunaspersonascofcof si te juntas con las personas indicadas resulta muy encantador-dije con una sonrisa al recordar a mis amigos.

-Si pero cuéntame mas-dijo con una sonrisa.

Fuimos a mi habitación para hablar mejor, Santana resulto mas agradable y menos tímida de lo que pensé.

-¿Santana puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dije rascándome la parte de atrás del cuello.

-Depende de cual sea tu pregunta-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué cuando nos vimos parecías nose…..asustada?-dije dándole una mirada fija, a lo que en seguida abrió los ojos como platos y se puso nerviosa.

-Ammm ¿a que te refieres?- dijo ella recorriendo mi habitación con la mirada.

-Bueno eso, te asustaste y literalmente desapareciste como un rayo al entrar a tu casa-dije dándole una mirada un poco presionante.

-Ammm yo…..-pero no termino ya que su padre la llamó comunicándole que ya se iban.-Bueno supongo que me voy bye nos vemos-dijo despidiéndose con un saludo de mejilla.

-Bye hablamos por mensajes luego-Le dije acompañándola abajo.

Mas tarde en la noche subí a mi habitación y me prepare para dormir, cuando vi a Santana mirando por la ventana suspirando, llevaba una trenza de medio lado y un camisón simple. Abrí la ventana y saqué la cabeza.

-¡Hey!- dije alzando la mano.

-Oh hi Quinn-dijo un poco triste.

-¿Pasa algo?-dije notando su cambio de humor desde que estuvo en mi habitación.

-Bueno…solo pienso-dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-¿De que? Es que pareces triste-dije con un tono de preocupación.

-Es complicado-dijo tomando una pausa-pero es de la antigua familia que vivía aquí.-finalmente dijo cabizbaja.

-¿Y que ocurre?-dije un tanto intrigada.

-Ellos…murieron-dijo esta vez rígida y seria, lo extraño es que no había rasgos de dolor en su expresión ni si quiera lastima-y…me entristece que ahora te toque a ti y a tu familia vivir aquí…..sabes es tarde y estoy cansada hablamos luego-dijo ya cerrando la ventana.

¿Teme por mi familia? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Qué le paso al antigua familia y que tiene que ver con nosotros? Ok eso fue MUY extraño y yo que pensaba que Santana era normal y genial…pero ¿y si lo que me dijo fue una advertencia? ¿advertencia de que?

Decidí acostarme a dormir y olvidarme de la conversación anterior, durante la noche sentí cosas extrañas, presencias, ¿voces? Y escalofríos.

Tuve un sueño extraño uno del que realmente no quiero hablar pero algo que sentí con mucha claridad y certeza fue….dolor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lazos oscuros.**

**Capitulo 2**

Pov Quinn.

Me desperté con el sonido de la alarma y me levante y hice mi rutina diaria, cuando me estaba duchando note algo en mi cadera de lado derecho era como un tatuaje, pero de algo estoy muy segura ese tatuaje no lo tenia ayer así que descarto la posibilidad de habérmelo hecho el día de mi fiesta…..¿seria eso lo que me dolió en la noche?

Traté de olvidarme y no mencionarles nada a mis padres pero era inquietante el tatuaje era una especie de ojo pero en el se veía unos extraños símbolos, la verdad era muy extraño y me daba escalofríos…¿estaría alusinando?

Baje las escaleras y fui a la cocina donde mis padres discutían.

-Amor te lo digo es muy extraño este tatuaje definitavemente no nos los hicimos-dijo mi madre mostrándole el mismo tatuaje.

-Hey yo tengo el mismo-dije uniéndome a la conversación-¿Tienen alguna idea?-

-Hija…ammmm no estamos tratando de averiguarlo, pero no es nada que alarmarse es mas vamos llegaré tarde el primer día y tu tienes que ir a clases-dijo mi padre con una mirada seria pero que te inspiraba seguridad.

-Esta bien pa, pero¿ y mi desayuno?-dije con el ceño fruncido ¿es que espera que no coma? Digo ya se que estoy flaca.

-No importa te daré dinero.-dijo ya tomándome del brazo y dirigiéndome a la puerta.

-¡Pa! Yo puedo caminar hacia la puerta-dije soltándome de su agarre.

Al salir nos encontramos con Santana y su padre que iban de salida.

-Eh vecino-saludo el sr. Lopez con la mano alzada.

-Hey Sergio ¿todo bien?-dijo mi padre entrando a la camioneta.

-Así es ¿y tu?-dijo haciendo lo mismo.

-Lo mismo digo, disculpa pero vamos de salida-dijo mi padre.

-Jaja nosotros también que tengas un buen día-dijo ya encendiendo su auto.

-Igual-dijo mi padre ya avanzando rumbo a mi nueva prisión digo cárcel digo instituto.

Llegamos al instituto y note que Santana iba al mismo instituto, bueno eso es bueno al menos tendré ya una amiga y podre averiguar lo que quiso decirme anoche y preguntarle acerca del tatuaje. Me despedí de mi padre con un beso y me dirigí a Santana quien antes de bajarse del lujoso auto parece que su padre le dijo algo.

-¡Hey! Otra casualidad ¿no?-dije saludándola.

-Jaja si parece que estamos destinadas a estar juntas en todo-dijo esta con una sonrisa irónica y amigable. Wooow tal vez Santana sea bipolar digo sus estados de animo cambian muy repentinamente.

-Oye no quiero parecer rara pero ¿podrías explicarme algo?-dije alzando una ceja.

-Seguro, ¿de que trata?-dijo esta con una sonrisa, aunque sus ojos notaban algo de inquietud.

-Bueno…..¿donde esta el baño?-dije susurrándole.

-Por aquí, sígueme-dijo llevándome al baño mas cercano.

-¿Y bien?-dijo recostándose del lavamanos.

-Bueno ¿Qué significa esto?-dije mostrándole el tatuaje.

Inmediatamente Santana se asusto y se acercó y lo toco alzó la mirada hacia mi y me dijo.

-Si se lo que significa pero debes prometerme que no le dirás a tus padres-dijo totalmente asustada.

-E-esta bien, pero ¿Por qué no les puedo decir?-dije con nerviosismo esto era muy extraño.

-Esto….quiere decir que ya los lazos están completos-dijo tomando un suspiro.

-¿Qué lazos?-dije asustada.

-Los de la casa y ustedes, ahora están unidos, ya…estas maldita-dijo entre triste y asustada.

-¿D-de que hablas? Yo….esto es muy extraño yo…-dije completamente asustada y intentando negar las cosas.

-Mira…se que es extraño pero ya…ya no pueden abandonar los suburbios de lo contrario cosas malas pasaran-dijo mirándome a los ojos. Sus ojos parecían suplicantes.

-Pero…¿es una broma cierto? Yo….que cosas malas podrían pasar si ya estoy supuestamente maldita-dije asustada y presa del pánico. Todo encajaba el porque cuando Santana me vio se asustó, y al intentar evadir el tema solo me causaría mas pánico, las sombras, las voces, el sueño TODO encajaba.-¿Tu…también lo estas?-dije con un hilillo de voz.

-Así es desde que nací, pero mira no todo es malo lo de la maldición te lo iré explicando poco a poco pero….no aun, todavía no estas lista.-dijo poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro.

-¿Por qué mis padres no lo pueden saber?-dije ahogando las lágrimas, toda mi vida estaba condenada a estar en ese lugar que mala espina me sigue dando.

-Si lo saben intentaran huir y al hacerlo podrían morir como el padre de la antigua familia-dijo cabizbaja.

-Yo….¿por que? ¿Por qué estamos malditos?-dije aun terca.

-Por que ahora habitan esa casa mira…..yo también tengo una marca-dijo enseñándome otro símbolo en la parte inferior de su espalda donde había lo que era un pájaro un pájaro en llamas.

-Es diferente.-note-¿Qué significan cada uno? ¿hay mas como nosotras?-

-Cada uno representa lo sucedido con la familia original y cada una tiene su historia y secretos, yo aun no se lo que significa el mio ni siquiera mi padre y si casi todos mis amigos están en la misma situación.-dijo con una mirada melancolica.

-¿Cómo que no sabes que significa?-dije intrigada.

-Mi papá aun no me dice nada.-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Y por que no? ¿y que eran esa sombra?-dije también frunciendo el ceño.

-No lo se…..y ¿de que sombra hablas?-dijo dándome una mirada extrañada.

-La que estaban en tu habitación-dije esta vez yo extrañada.

-OMG-dijo Santana boquiabierta.-tu…esto lo tiene que saber Blaine o Britt-

-¿Quiénes? Y ¿Por qué?-dije asustada.

-Ellos…bueno ellos saben un poco mas mira en la hora del almuerzo te los prensento.-dijo ya jalándome hacia los pasillos.

-Bueno almenos ¿me puedes ayudar a llegar a la administración y que me den mi horario y casillero?-dije cabizbaja.

-Por supuesto que si-dijo con una mirada compadecida

Después de llevarme a la administración me llevo a mi casillero y se despidió para ir a su próxima clase.

De pie frente a mi casillero todavía intentaba asimilar lo que me había confesado Santana todo era tan extraño ¿y si todo era una broma retorcida y era parte de mi bienvenida?...no, no lo creo Santana parecía demasiado sincera, ¿este signo si ni Santana sabe como me aseguro de que no es peligroso? ¿Por qué tenían que saber esos chicos cuando le dije a Santana lo de la sombra? ¿Hay otra cosa que me este ocultando? ¿Y mis padres si no lo saben como sabré o que están a salvo? ¿Será mejor si no le digo nada a ellos? Tantas preguntas sin contestar, desearía estar soñando…..¿Y si lo estoy? Puuuf claro que no.

Estaba tan introducida en mis pensamientos que no noté que un chico estaba ya de pie junto mi y me intentaba hablar.

-¡Hey! ¿Estas bien?-dijo el chico, era rubio, alto, fornido y tenía una gran boca roja, la verdad era bastante atractivo.

-Oh hola, si estoy bien disculpa-dije sonrojada.

-Veo que eres nueva, de ¿Dónde vienes?, ah y soy Sam, Sam Evans-me pregunto apoyando un hombro en el casillero.

-Quinn Fabray, un placer y vengo de Beverly Hills-dije sacando mis libros.

-Wooow rich girl ¿eh?-dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Disculpa?-dije alzando una ceja.

-Es que Beverly Hills es como para gente con buenos recursos económicos, que suerte tienes-dijo sonriendo.

-Emm si claro-dije sarcásticamente por lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Por qué el sarcasmo? ¿la gente no te trataba bien?-dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué? No es que…..es una larga historia-dije cortante.

-¿extrañas a tus amigos?-dijo con una mirada compresiva.

-Ammm si...pero…..¿sabes que? ¿me puedes decir donde queda el salón de historia?-dije intentando cambiar de conversación.

-Sep seguro, de hecho es mi clase también.-dijo sonriendo y llevándome por la muñeca a través de los pasillos y las personas. Me sonrojé al contacto, quizás Santana tenia razón y no todo es malo…..¿o si?

A penas pisé el suelo de la cafetería Santana me agarro por el brazo y me llevó a una mesa donde estaban un grupo de chicos, una era alta con cabello rubio, tenía una coleta de medio lado, ojos azules y se veía inquieta, a su lado estaba un chico mas o menos bajito de cabello negro azabache, empapado de gel para el cabello, tenía unos grandes ojos café y estaba vestido de una forma muy pintoresca, al frente estaba una asiática que le daba de comer a otro chico asiático de manera cariñosa, al lado de la feliz pareja estaba un chico de aspecto rudo, tenía un mohicano, ojos café, estaba vestido completamente de negro y le lanzaba su comida al chico que estaba al frente, quien intentaba evadir los proyectiles de comida y era alto, con cabello rizado y café, tenía ojos verdes y estaba vestido muy bien para mi gusto.

-Bien chicos ella es Quinn la chica de la que les hable-dijo Santana presentándome, lo cual al hacerlo los chicos pararon de lanzarse comida y la pareja y los otros chicos se voltearon a mi.-Ellos son Brittany, Blaine, Tina, Mike, Noah pero le decimos Puck y Jesse.-dijo señalando a cada uno.

-¡Hey!-dije con un saludo tímido lo cual no era usual en mi, pero tienen que entenderme esos chicos podrían estar también malditos y …..ufff es frustrante no saber el cuento bien.

-So..tu eres la chica especial que ve las sombras-dijo el chico bajito el cual identifiqué como Blaine-Sabes del grupo solo tu, Britt y yo las podemos ver-dijo tomando un bocado de su comida como si fuera algo totalmente usual.

-¿A-ah si?- dije tomando asiento junto a Santana.-¿P-por que?-

-Veraz mis padres nunca me dijeron nada pero yo de curiosa vi una vez unos libros que decían parte de la historia de la casa era como unos diarios, allí salía que solo ciertas familias eran capaces de ver las sombras de los originales habitantes de las casas ciertas cosas que bueno…..lo sabrás luego-dijo la chica rubia llamada Brittaby.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por que? ¿y que otras cosas?-dije intrigada, debo confesar que por muy extraño y tenebroso que sea es muy intrigante, pero ¿que puedo decir ? si siempre fui chismosa.

-Vaya te lo tomaste bien, ¡sweet! Eso es genial-dijo el chico de mohicano Puck.

Yo solo di una sonrisa de medio lado y Blaine continuó hablando.

-Veraz hay mucha historia del lugar ya sabes los suburbios, que no se sabe o bueno por lo menos nosotros no. El lugar esta lleno de secretos que no importa lo que hagas o a quien le preguntes siempre habrá mas secretos en los secretos ¿no se si me entiendes?-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Creo que si, ¿que mientras mas descubres mas secretos hay?-dije intentando a ver si entendí.

-Así es-dijo comiendo una papa.

-Mira no tienes nada de que temer excepto que no te juntes demasiado con los chicos normales-dijo Jesse el chico de cabello rizado con un suspiro mirando a una chica de cabello café, ojos café y una gran nariz.

-¿Qué pasa si lo hago?-dije con una ceja levantada.

-Cosas malas pasan, no a nosotros…a ellos-dijo Tina con una mueca de medio lado.

-¿Qué? ¿p-pero por que?-dije volteando a ver a Sam quien estaba riendo con un grupo de chicos que al parecer eran atletas. Al parecer las cosas si son malas, el es muy agradable.

-Mira, nosotros somos muy "especiales" y cada una de nuestras acciones lleva consecuencias.-dijo Mike con una mirada irónica-pero tranquila en un par de días aprenderás a vivir normal como una de nosotros y te explicaremos las cosas…o bueno lo que podramos, además no solo somos nosotros hay mucho mas chicos como nosotros solo que no nos llevamos muy bien.-dijo dándome una sonrisa.

-¿A si?- dije con una pizca de esperanza tal vez Sam podría ser uno de "nosotros".

-Claro están en toda la comunidad lo conocerás pronto-dijo Santana con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-¿Y no podemos ser amigos de ellos? Digo de los chicos "normales"-dije con una mirada esperanzada.

-Ammm si, pero no podemos ser muy…como decirlo…¿unidos? –dijo Blaine con unos ojos tranquilos pero al mismo tiempo tristes.-veraz si llegan a desarrollar sentimientos por nosotros, ya sean amorosos, malos como enemistad o una amistad unida-dijo bajando la mirada como si recordase algo.

-¿Qué ha pasado cuando logran esos sentimientos?-dije mirándolos.

-La ultima vez un chico me beso y me había dicho que me amaba, aunque yo solo lo había consolado cuando su novia lo dejo y bueno….se volvió loco y lo internaron en un hospital psiquiátrico y la ultima vez que Santana ganó el puesto de capitana de las porristas una chica Amanda le dijo que la odiaba y juro que se vengaría ella pues murió, en un accidente de auto-dijo Brittany con una mirada melancólica.

-Oh ya….veo-dije tragando grueso.

-Mira estaras bien ya lo veras-dijo Santana abrazandome.

-Eso espero….pero quiero estar segura de que el tatuaje no es peligroso, no solo para mi sino para mis padres-dije seria.

-Está todo bien digo míranos seguimos vivos y sanos además nuestros padres están completos bien…bueno a excepción de Santana que solo tiene a Sergio-dijo Jesse con una sonrisa, sonrisa que se le borro al mencionar lo de Santana. La mire y ella agacho la cabeza.

-¿Qué paso?-dije arreglándome el cabello.

-Ammmm bueno ella…..ella intento huir.-dijo cabizbaja.-nunca llegue a conocerla…mira no es por nada pero no quiero hablar de eso-dijo levantando la mirada y tomando un poco de su bebida.

-Está bien-dije comprendiendo y empezando a comer.

Ahora si es verdad que mi vida cambio y no hay nada que pueda hacer. ¿Qué le habrá pasado a la mamá de Santana? Y ¿Que haré con Sam, me siento muy atraída por el y si es un chico normal tendré que tratarlo fríamente? De algo si estoy segura y es que si tendré que vivir así, descubriré todo y si es posible hallare una solución no solo por mi sino por mis padres y estos chicos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lazos oscuros.**

**Capitulo 3.**

Pov Santana.

Iba caminando por los pasillos con una sola en mi cabeza la muerte de mi madre. Cuando Quinn me preguntó acerca de mi madre se me hizo un hueco en el estomago. Es verdad nunca conocí a mi madre y no hay nada mas en el mundo que desearía, cuando le pregunto a mi padre acerca de ella, me cuenta cosas maravillosas desde su fe en la humanidad, como arriesgaría su vida (si estuviese viva) por los demás sin esperar nada a cambio, que amaba cocinar, cuando podía iba a escalar, mi padre me contó que esa era una de sus pasiones y que desde pequeña su padre la llevaba todos los fines de semana a escalar. Fue hace unos cuantos años cuando por fin mi padre me reveló su muerte.

_Era una mañana como cualquier otro en los suburbios, los vecinos hacían su rutina diaria de regar los jardines a las 7:00am, mi madre continuamente le decía a mi padre que debían irse, que no permitiría que yo naciera en este lugar, que quería que tuviera una vida común y corriente._

_-Ya te lo dije María sabes lo que pasara si abandonas-dijo mi padre dijo agarrándola por los hombros y dándole un beso en la mejilla._

_-Pero salimos a la ciudad todas las mañanas-dijo mi madre con un tono cansado como si lo hubiese dicho mas de 10 veces por día._

_-Es diferente, no tocamos los limites de la ciudad y…."ellos" saben que regresaremos-dijo mi padre mirando a todos lados de la casa como intentando ver donde estaban y si escuchaban._

_-Pero cariño piensa en Santana ¿no quisieras que viviera como una niña normal, tener amigos y hasta novios, que pueda salir, construir su familia sin riesgos ni nada?-dijo mi madre acariciando su barriga que notaba los 9 meses de embarazo._

_-Si, si quiero pero entiende ya no podemos nuestra familia esta condenada a esto, no podemos hacer nada, mi pequeña Santana puede ser feliz aun-dijo el mirándola con ternura y un brillo esperanzador en sus ojos-aunque para ser sincero no me entusiasma que tenga novio-dijo con una sonrisa burlona._

_-¡Sergio! No es broma, mira tu dime ¿me acompañas o no ir fuera de esta maldita casa y buscar un lugar donde de verdad podamos ser felices?—exclamo mi madre ya en la puerta._

_-Iré a trabajar, cuando vuelva quiero que ambos veamos "lo que el viento se llevó" que se que es tu película favorita-dijo el dedicándole una sonrisa cálida, le dio un beso en la frente y acto seguido se fue a su trabajo._

_-Ya veo-dijo ella soltando un suspiro y se dirigió a arriba a empacar. Con un último suspiro se dirigió fuera de los suburbios y la ciudad._

_Para cuando mi padre volvió el tiempo había cambiado de pasar a un sol cegador en la mañana a un diluvio en el que se requería que todos permanecieran en sus casas._

_-¿Querida? ¿Dónde estas?-dijo mi padre recorriendo cada lugar de la casa, abrió el armario y vio que estaba vacio a excepción de su ropa y una nota en la que ponía._

_"Sergio, mi amado y querido Sergio se que para ti es difícil comprender, pero yo solo quiero una mejor vida para nuestra hija. Te pregunté esta mañana si querías ir conmigo en busca de un mejor lugar y no quisiste venir._

_Por siempre te amare mi amado Sergio y te prometo que Santana también._

_María."_

_Lagrimas caían sobre el pedazo de papel y se podía ver a un hombre sollozando en silencio hasta que sonó el timbre de la casa, se limpio las lagrimas y con una sonrisa se dirigió a la puerta._

_-¡María! ¿Eres tu? ¡volviste!-exclamo el moreno corriendo a toda velocidad._

_Al abrir se encontró con un hombre, de mediana estatura, rubio, vestido con un suéter azul oscuro, pantalones color caqui y en sus brazos una niña recién nacida y rodeada de mantas._

_-Nicholas, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto mi padre._

_-Sergio….es María….ella, ella murió al dar a luz, yo…yo iba pasando por la vía y vi a un auto, el de ella y vi que estaba apunto de dar a luz y como soy doctor la ayude…..ella no lo logró, lo siento mucho-dijo cabizbaja Nicholas Pierce._

_-¿Qué? No, no puede ser-dijo desconcertado mi padre y acto seguido se desplomó en el pavimento hecho trizas, alzó la mirada, se limpió las lágrimas y se dirigió a Nicholas-Ella, ella es Santana-logró decir sujetando a la niña._

_-Así es-contestó dejando que mi padre cogiera a la recién nacida._

_-Es…es hermosa-dijo soltando una sonrisa triste-prometo cuidarla con el amor que me queda-continuo acariciando a la pequeña con un dedo el cual la pequeña cogió-gracias por…traérmela, de veraz-dijo mirando a Nicholas._

_-No hay de que y de veras lo siento-dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro-¿estarás bien?-pregunto seriamente._

_-Si, no…no te preocupes-dijo Sergio mirándolo a los ojos, los cuales perdieron el brillo que solían tener._

_-Esta bien, llámame en caso de que me necesites a mi y a mi esposa y estaremos aquí para apoyarte-dijo el mirándolo a los ojos con señal de apoyo._

_-Seguro gracias amigo-dijo y cerró la puerta._

Desde ese entonces mi padre no volvió a ser el mismo, el me dijo que había hecho 2 promesas ese día, el de cuidarme con toda su alma y corazón y esforzarse por siempre mantener una mirada sonriente y feliz por muy mal que estén las cosas.

-San ¿estas bien?-preguntó Brittany sacudiéndome un poco sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Eh si seguro, vamos a clases-dije cortante e intentando alejarme pero el brazo de Brittany me detuvo.

-San, ya se acabaron las clases por hoy, ¿estas segura de que estas bien?-dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh si claro…..-dije dándome cuenta de mi error.

-¿Santana estas segura de que estas bien? ¿Necesitas algo?-pregunto esta vez Quinn quien me miraba con una expresión de preocupación al igual que el de los demás chicos.

-Es solo que….recordé lo que me contó mi padre de….la muerte de mi madre-admití finalmente y el silencio inundo los pasillos-pero estoy bien no tiene de que preocuparse, es mas ¿vamos por un café?-dije dando una sonrisa forzada.

-Seguro-dijo Quinn viendo que no quería hablar de eso y después todos asintieron.

Nos encontrábamos riendo en una mesita del café y a pesar de que reía aun seguía un poco alterada por lo de mi madre, bueno eso hasta que vi a un chico se subía a la tarima y indicaba la canción que quería cantar, pues era la noche de Karaoke. Allí se encontraba de pie un chico alto con cabello castaño, ojos verdes y un micrófono en sus manos, ese chico era el mismísimo Sebastian Smythe el chico del que he estado enamorada desde el 5to grado, vestido con jeans casuales negros, camisa a cuadros azules y una chaqueta de cuero, cantaba la canción I don't wanna be de Gavin Degraw, su voz melodiosa pasaba a través de mis oídos haciéndome olvidar de todo.

-Hey, ¿sigues en tierra?-me preguntó Quinn moviendo su mano continuamente por mi cara y con una expresión divertida.

-Por supuesto ps ¿Por qué?-dije ruborizada que al juzgar por la expresión de Quinn se dio cuenta de que me gusta.

-¿Soy yo? O ¿te gusta este chico?-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ammm….OMG! mira!-dije tratando de cambiar el tema.

-A mi no me engañas ¡te gusta!-dijo con un gritico.

-Bueno ya si, si me gusta, pero por favor no se lo grites a media ciudad-dije con ojos suplicantes ya que los chicos me miraban.

-No puede ser te sigue gustando el perdedor ese-dijo Puck con el ceño fruncido.

-Cállate Puckerman y deja los celos-dije dándole un lepe.

La verdad es que hace unos meses Puck me confesó que estaba enamorado de mi y yo lo rechace, pues Puck es mi amigo el me acompaña en mis locuras y no quiero estropearlo y además no es justo que salga con el y yo siga enamorada de Sebastian.

-No estoy celoso es que….-dijo pero fue interrumpido por Jesse.

-Es que nada estas celoso admítelo-dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Si dude que este Quinn no quiere decir que tengas que mentir-añadió Blaine tirándole una miga de su panque.

-Espera Puck tu estas…-dijo Quinn intentando adivinar.

-Así es pero Tana lo rechazo y bueno….aquí lo tienes actuando como idiota-dijo Brittany mostrando el ligero rubor que creció en la cara de Puck.

-No estoy celoso es que…ese chico es todo un fresita que solo le interesa la popularidad no como yo que si te podría hacer feliz Tana-exclamo Puck con un puchero y viéndome a los ojos.

-Lo se Puck y ya tu me haces feliz como amigo y no insultes así a Sebastian tu no lo conoces-dije con una expresión compresiva y tratando de defender a Seb…digo Sebastian.

-¿Ah y tu si?-dijo con una expresión desafiante y yo lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Bueno mejor hablemos de otra cosa-dijo Quinn aunque me dio una mirada como "después hablamos de esto".

-Si y ¿de que?-dijo Jesse un poco interesado en lo que diría Quinn.

-Bueno…este…no se como decirlo pero…¿no les gustaría averiguar acerca del lugar? Ya saben a cual me refiero-dijo con una mirada de intriga.

Apenas dijo eso todos nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos unos a los otros, Brittany se había ahogado un poco con su café.

-Ammm no se ustedes pero yo….yo si-dijo Blaine manteniendo una sonrisa de cómplice con Quinn.

Medité unos minutos la verdad es que nunca nos los habíamos propuesto por miedo…sería bueno saber un poco mas, el porque exacto de que nos unimos a las casas, lo que paso en las casas, el porque de la maldición, el porque exacto de que no nos podemos relacionar con los chicos y chicas "normales".

-Estoy dentro-dije seria y dándole una sonrisa a Quinn a lo que ella me abrazo.

-Supongo que si seria interesante-finalmente dijo Jesse.

-Me voy arrepentir lo se, pero cuenten conmigo-dijo el chico de mohicano.

-No lo se…..ya tuve una mala experiencia con el chico-dudo Brittany con un poco de miedo en sus ojos.

-Vamos Britt, no sería bueno saber mas, si finalmente hayamos las verdades juntos podremos hallar una solución-dijo Quinn mirándola con ojos esperanzados.

-E-esta bien-dijo sonriendo y todos asentimos y nos pusimos de acuerdo a partir de mañana oficialmente empezaríamos la búsqueda por la verdad.

No mas secretos, no mas sufrimiento, si es verdad lo que dice Quinn una ves con todas las respuestas hallaremos una solución y le pondremos fin a la maldición.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lazos oscuros.**

Capitulo 4.

Pov Santana.

****

Ese mismo día nos dirigimos a mi Casa Quinn, Britt y yo. Íbamos en el auto de Brittany que para mi mala suerte se le espichó un neumático.

-¡Joder! ¿Y ahora nos quedamos aquí sin hacer nada?-exclamó Quinn quitándose sus lentes de sol.

-¿Britt tienes el repuesto?-pregunte arreglándome el cabello para que se viera seductor.

-Si, pero yo no se cambiarlo y dudo que ustedes si-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Entonces estaremos aquí sin hacer nada todo el día?-pregunto Quinn arrugando la frente.

-¿Y si esperamos a que venga alguien y nos ayude? O ¿podríamos llamar a los chicos?-propuse calmada aunque en estos momentos no quería ver a Puck es que cada vez que esto con el me da como remordimiento y tristeza por el.

-Buena idea o….podríamos decirle a Sebastian que esta justo ahí-señalo Brittany al chico de ojos verdes quien iba caminando.

-N-no creo que sea b-buena idea mejor llamamos a los chicos-dije al ver que cada vez se aproximaba esta seria la primera vez que hablamos LA PRIMERA. Calmate Santana calmate todo va a estar bien siempre y cuando…

-¡Hey! Tu Sebastian ¿no? ¿Puedes ayudarnos a cambiar el neumático?-grito Quinn, a quien en ese momento solo la quería ahorcar y….aiigh OMG OMG ahí viene…..uuuff respira.

-Seguro, ¿por cierto de donde me conoces Quinn?-dijo el con una expresión extrañada.

-Bueno eres muy famoso, he oído mucho de ti…..¡oye! ¿de donde me conoces tu?-dijo primero guiñándome el ojo, al cual me ruborice y después poniendo el mismo gesto de Seb.

-Bueno de hecho mi mejor amigo Sam no ha parado de hablar de ti y por lo que veo tenía razon-dijo con una sonrisa encantadora-ah y dejemos esto entre nosotros si se entera de que te dije que no paraba de hablar de ti me mata-dijo este con una sonrisa culpable.

-Oh, no te preocupes no se lo dire a nadie-dijo Quinn roja como un tomate creo que le gusta Sam así que tal vez y solo tal vez pueda usar esto cuando me moleste.

-Aquí esta el repuesto y la cajita de herramientas de mi papi-dijo Britt mostrándole la maletera.

-Muy bien-dijo y se dispuso a trabajar.

-Britt me acompañas tengo que mostrarte algo-dijo Quinn dándome una sonrisa de complice y un guiño. Dios como quiero asesinarla en estos momentos.

-So…Santana ¿Cómo estas?-dijo Seb destornillando el neumático.

-H-hola bien ¿y-y tu?-dije sintiendo subir el calor hacia mis mejillas.

-Chevere, no hablamos mucho ¿no? Nos conocemos desde el 6to grado-dijo mirándome con una sonrisa divertida.

-En realidad nos conocemos desde el 5to grado-dije evitando hacer contacto visual.

-Oh mala mía y háblame de ti ¿Qué te gusta? Y ¿Qué no?-dijo dedicándome una sonrisa digna de una celebridad.

-B-bueno me gusta mucho la música, animar, leer y pasar el rato con mis amigos y ¿tu?-dije con una sonrisa forzada la verdad lo nervios me comían viva.

-¿En serio? ¡a mi también me gusta la música y pasar tiempo con mis amigos, lo de leer bueno soy mas de ver películas-dijo ya asegurando el neumático.

-Genial y….oí que serias el rey del baile de bienvenida ¿es cierto?-dije ratando de buscar conversación aunque estoy segura de que con cada palabra que salía de su boca me sonrojaba cada vez mas.

-Eso espero ¿cuento con tu voto?-dijo ya llevando las cosas para la maletera.

Empezamos hablar de cosas triviales la verdad tenemos mucho en común…..¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! ¡YO SANTANA LOPEZ TENGOMUCHO EN COMÚN CON EL CHICO MAS HERMOSO DEL MUNDO!...uufff calmate calmate.

-Ya veo que terminaste gracias ¿tienes como irte a tu casa?-dijo Brittany dándome una sonrisa de complice la cual Quinn también tenía.

-La verdad iba a esperar a mis amigos a que me recogieran pero mejor me voy con ustedes-dijo radiante y mirándome. En ese momento sentí que se me detenía el corazón.

-Bueno sube-dijo Quinn y nos dirigimos a su casa.

Sebastian y yo pasamos todo el viaje hablando..mmmh….es tan divertido, aunque claro no solo el y yo de vez en cuando hablaba con las chicas.

-Es aquí gracias chicas adiós-se despidió con la mano a la chicas y de mi se despidió con un beso (ya saben con la mejilla) creo que en ese momento literalmente me quede helada sin saber que hacer-nos vemos-

-Aja-fue lo único que pude decir y tenía la mirada perdida te podrías imaginar las cosas mas cursis que se te ocurran y te aseguro de que yo pensaba el triple de cursi.

-¡SANTANA!-gritaron ambas sacándome del transe.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué gritan?-dije sujetándome la oreja.

-Porque llevamos media hora diciéndote que ya llegamos-dijeron las 2.

-Oh bien-dije entramos a mi casa donde al entrar vimos a mi papá hablando con la mamá de Quinn.

-Mama,¿q-que haces aquí?-dijo Quinn con cara de bad poker face.

-Oh querida hablo con Sergio, es tan divertido-dijo sin dejar de ver a mi padre.

-Ah bueno vamos a estar arriba pa-dije con la misma cara de Quinn, pero noté que mi papá tenía un brillo en los ojos los cuales no les veía desde la primera vez que fui al colegio.

Subimos y estuvimos toda la tarde hablando Quinn no paraba de molestarme con lo de Seb.

-Callate Q mira que ya sabemos que tu te mueres por Sam así que no me hagas empezar-dije riendo y luchando por mantener una mirada seria.

-Hay bueno esta bien te dejo en paz-dijo con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-Chicas como es exactamente que vamos a….ya saben-dijo Brittany recobrando un interés en sus zapatos.

-Ammm no se….¿Quinn?-dije miranola con una mirada confusa.

-Bueno…¡YA SE!, ¿Britt no dijiste que tenías unos antiguos diarios?-exclamó Quinn con una sonrisa.

-Si de mi tatara-tatara-tatara abuela Eleonor Pierce-dijo Brittany contando con los dedos los "tataras".

-Bueno entonces empezaremos leyendo esos diarios-dije notando la idea de Q.

-Así es, oye Tana crees que pueda quedarme a dormir aquí es que con lo que descubrí me vendría bien la compañía protección de alguien que si sabe-dijo Quinn con ojos de cachorro.

-Por supuesto-dije dándole una sonrisa comprensiva.

-¿Puedo yo también?.preguntó esta vez Britt.

-Claro Britt-Britt eres mi bff y sabes que te puedes quedar aquí cuando quieras-dije dedicándole un abrazo.

La noche paso muy rápido entre chismes, risas y secretos. No se por que, pero desde Quinn llegó empecé a sentir que finalmente todo iba a cambiar para mejor como si de verdad íbamos a poder adolescentes normales, es mas con cualquier cosa que Quinn proponga en pro de nosotros la apoyare por mas loco que suene.

A la mañana siguientes nos encontrábamos todos en la cafetería hablando de lo de los diarios de Eleonor Pierce.

-¿Están 100% seguras de que esos diarios puedan tener algo para ayudarnos?-preguntó Jesse comiendo una uva.

-Sip, ¿digo no que gracias a esos diarios es que Britt y Blaine saben porqué pueden ver las sombras?….y bueno Quinn también-dije mirando a Britt.

-Así es digo yo agarré el primer diario y en la segunda pag. Es que decía eso-dijo Britt frunciendo los labios y colocando una papa para que haga equilibrio.

-Yo creo que sería muy cool saber que tienen esos diarios-comentó Blaine poniendo una mano en el hombro de Quinn y dándole una sonrisa cálida.

Creo que es idea mía pero parece que Blaine ha cobrado un interés en Quinn digo a el por lo general no le brillan de esa manera los ojos y por alguna extraña razón Britt frunció el entrecejo…..espero que esto no sea un drama de telenovela y haya un triangulo amoroso, digo Britt nunca mostró un interés real por el.

-Bueno entonces está decidido vamos a casa de Britt después de clases-dijo Puck dando un puñetazo a la mesa y mirando con excitación.

Las clases fueron común y corriente a excepción de que….¡SEBASTIAN SMYTHE ME ESTABA MIRANDO! ¿Sería posible que desde ayer Seb finalmente estuviese empezando a notarme? ¡AAAAAHH!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nos encontrábamos ya en la casa de Britt donde ella nos llevo a una inmensa biblioteca (la cual no sabía que tenía, en serio después de 17 años conociéndola y haciendo Pijamadas todo el tiempo en su casa había pasado desapercibido dicha biblioteca).

-Woooowww-exclamamos todos al unísono.

-Lo se, quien diría que a mi papá le gusta leer Harr Potter.-dijo britt señalando una pequeña sección donde se encontraban los libros de Harry Potter.

-¿Qué? No Britt, nos referíamos a esta biblioteca es ENORME y mira la cantidad de libros-dijo Jesse como un niño pequeño recorriendo cada sección de libros.

Jesse siempre había sido un amante de los libros, dice que es como una escapatoria al triste mundo al que pertenece, y no lo culpo a mi también me gustaría escaparme de esta maldición.

-¡Genial! Aquí hay un libro de lucha y de ninjas-dijo Puck quien veía con especial fascinación el ambos libros.

Noah desde que lo conozco le gustan ese tipo de cosas y la lucha es un deporte en el que se destaca. En cuanto a los ninjas le gustan por su manera de asesinar brutal y sigilosamente. A veces pienso que tiene un problema con todo lo que ve en cuanto a los asesinos.

-Bueno a lo que vinimos no podemos perder tiempo-dijo Quinn con una mirada seria pero mu relajada.

-Sip, esperen y busco el libro. Blaine puedes acompañarme te necesitaré-dijo con una sonrisa dulce a Blaine.

-Seguro Britt, pero ¿para que?-dijo Blaine.

-Solo ven-dijo y lo agarro de la mano y lo atrajo hacia una puerta que se situaba en un rincón al lado de uno de los estantes.

Mientras Quinn y yo veíamos una sección de moda, definitivamente tenía que ser de la sra. Pierce.

-Quinn me gustan estos zapatos, son exquis-dijo imitando un acento francés.

- oh oui oui mon bon ami-(traducción oh si, si mi Buena amiga) dije yo también imitando un acento francés.

-!Listo! aquí están-dijo Blaine colocando un pequeño lote de diarios MUY polvorientos.

-Este es el primero-dijo Britt-No todos son de mi tatara-tatara-tatara abuela sino también de mi abuelo y el mayordomo-dijo separando los diarios en pequeños lotes.

Jesse fue el primero en abrir la tapa del diario y sacarle un poco el polvo.

-Empecemos-dijo el aclarándose la garganta.

**_Enero 01,1905.  
Hoy…._  
**


End file.
